Just Over the Edge
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: When Isaac gets trapped in the freezer yet again, will someone come to his rescue?


**Hi! This is my second scisaac/ teen wolf fic, so I hope you enjoy it. All reviews are welcomed and eventually I'll be taking requests. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters.**

**Isaac POV**

Isaac's voice rang out around the room as the lid of the freezer fell on top of him. Every memory awakened. Everything he pushed back into the tiny crevices of his mind burst forward as he found himself in the one place he though he left behind forever. Isaac could remember pounding against the top of that small, hard box; as he screamed until his voice grew hoarse and his throat ached. Every time his fingers would bleed, the nails scratching off as he tried to claw his way out. His father would be there the entire time. Listening and waiting as his son below him lay there in agony, the walls around him seeming to close in on him, suffocating him.

Still stuck between the past and the present, Isaac began to beat again the walls of his confinement. He willed and begged his werewolf strength to be able to break him out this time. Isn't that why he said yes to the bite? Wasn't it all to stop the abuse, to stand up for himself? And yet here he was back in the box, back where he started. Just like every other time, the freezer did not yield for him. The walls stood strong, mocking him and his futile attempts.

**Scott POV**

Screams pierced through the building and it was a voice that Scott was all too familiar with: Isaac. Barely has Scott ever heard him scream. Only some nights when the dreams become too much and Isaac had mistaken them for reality would Scott hear him scream. They were cries of pure and absolute terror and he would never forget that sound.

Immediately, Scott hurried in the direction of the wails. They weren't far from where he once stood and he could hear them quickly getting louder and louder as he sprinted toward them. And he could hear them becoming more desperate by the second, more painful, and more despairing. He urged himself to move quicker and swifter.

Finally, Scott arrived to the room and saw the source of Isaac's horror. At the end of the room, stood a small rectangular freezer. Dirt and grime ran up the sides. Rust creeped along the hinges. It was just an ordinary freezer and yet Isaac's screams still rang out of the old box. His superhuman strength should allow him to easily break his way out, but his fist banging against the walls were pounding in Scott's ear.

**Isaac POV**

Isaac was too focused on the freezer he was trapped in to recognize that there was another presence in the room. His fist kept beating against the cold surface. There was no rhythm to it, just frantic hits as panic continued to consume him. The swings did not stop until one of them hit something soft rather hard. He took in a deep breath allowing himself to see Scott McCall standing over him.

**Scott POV**

Scott ran over to the freezer and attempted to yank of the top, but the lock held. He tried again, but it would not budge. His movements became just as frantic as Isaac's screams, his full body weight pushing up against the lid.

"Damn it," growled Scott, "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He pushed again and again, harder and harder. No matter what he tried the lid would just not yield. And then he heard it, that one scream that pushed him over the edge. He tore the lid off and stood over the finally beaten freezer. The victory was short lived as Isaac's fist connected with his face. He stumbled backward before he regained his balance.

**Both POV**

Isaac sat there in shock as Scott gently pulled him out of the freezer and into the circle of his arms. It was then when the guttural, heart wrenching sobs began. He sobbed into Scott's shoulder for what seemed like eternity. He released everything into Scott, the pain, the memories, all of it and Scott willingly took it.

"I've got you," he whispered into his ear, "you're safe now." Tears of his own were beginning to form in Scott's eye as he held Isaac, but he couldn't cry now. He had no reason to cry, right? He had to be the strong one. It was Isaac who lived his worst fear as Scott was helpless to save him. It was Isaac's screams that rang out that Scott was forced to listen to. It wasn't his turn to cry, but he did anyway. He cried there right along with him, both of them becoming one in pain.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Isaac. I'm so sorry," moaned Scott, who then bent down and pressed a kiss to Isaac's head. At this Isaac looked up, his shining eyes staring at Scott. For a second, just a second, there was a little light in them. He then leaned up toward Scott and pressed his lips softly against his. Scott kissed him back immediately. It was a slow kiss, comforting and passionate that conveyed such strong messages of unspoken love.

"I love you," Scott broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Isaac's; "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know and review. I swear I'll take requests really soon. I just need to finish a few other "projects". Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
